oops a rabbit!
by Mosquito
Summary: Sequal to Comatose. Angel irritates Willow. Cordy cries and Willow and Spike finally manage to tie the knot.


Series: For Better or For Worse

Title: oops.. a rabbit

Author: Mosquito

Date: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Category: Romace, angst

Rating: PG

Summery:Sequal to Comatose. Angel irritates Willow. Cordy cries and Willow and Spike finally manage to tie the knot.

Note: For a picture of Willow's dress go to: . The wedding comes from "A Witches' Bible: The Complete Witches' Handbook" by Janet and Stewart Farrar. The song is 'Dream a little dream," by Edith Piaf.

Dedication:

"Okay Spike," Willow said.

"Are you even listening, Luv?"

"Yeah, you said that if we can't find it on time that we'll have a hand fasting and when and if we find the mating ritual then we'll do it. Prophesy be damned:"

"Right."

"And I said okay." She restated, the disappointed more than evident.

They were laying in bed with Spike up against the headboard and Willow leaning back against him with her nose in the mating book that had been sitting on her nightstand for over a year.

"Luv, I know that you're disappointed."

"I'm gonna start leaning closer to angry any second now." Willow laid the book down beside her and jumped up heading towards her closet. Digging through it she found a pair of jeans and a peasant shirt to wear. She picked up her pentagram ad put it round her neck and with a hair clip finished the touches.

"Willow, where are you going?" Spike asked.

"To kill Angel." She said with determination as she hunted for her sneakers.

"Luv," Spike said reaching for his jeans. "The wanker deserves to be hurt, but I'm not sure dusting him is a good idea. Come on, let's sit in the bathtub, then I'll drop you off at Xander's on the way to the club. Then we'll go to LA for the weekend. How about that?"

"No. This can't go on. I'll have that mating ritual by the end of the day." She got up off the bed and left the room. Going to her study she picked up one of her magick books. She flipped to the back and recited the spell. Slowly the room began to fade as Angel's living room came into view.

"Angel!" She yelled. "You had better get your undead ass down here now, or I'm going to remove the permanency on your soul. You won't even be able to think of Cordelia, much less look at her without being worried that something might go wrong."

Willow heard a door close somewhere upstairs as Angel and Cordelia came down the stairs half dressed.

"Willow?" Cordy asked.

"Angel, I want that mating ritual and you're going to give it to me now."

"No."

"No?!"

"Angel, just give it. Let them get bonded."

"I won't allow her to be bonded to a demon. She'll never be free of him."

"I don't want to be free of him! I love him."

"So you say now, but what about in a hundred years? In a thousand? Will you still love him then?"

"Yes." Willow stood there with her hands fisted.

'I love you too, Willow. Forever.' She heard Spike's voice through the connection.

Angel was quiet for a moment, seemingly contemplating, when he all of a suddon burst out saying: "No! I won't let you do this. Evein if I have to save you from yourself, I will."

Willow saw red. Even Spike's trying to calm her down through the bond didn't seem to help. With a flick of her wrist she had Angel flying through the air and hanging against the wall, close to the celing.

"Willow!" Cordelia shouted.

"Stay out of this Cordy."

Just them the front door opened and Spike ran in, his duster over his head protecting himself from the sun.

"Luv," he said after taking note of the room and what was going on. "Put him down."

Willow looked at Spike and then released his grandsire. She didn't even watch as he fell to the floor. Turning to Cordy, her anger dissipated, Willow asked, "Don't you want to be bonded with him someday?"

"Yes."

"Then help me. If he won't let me bond with Spike, what's to say he wants to bond with you?" Willow looked at Cordy who looked forlornly at Angel.

There was a moment's silence, which Cordelia broke by issuing Angel a question. "Is this true" Are you not allowing them to bond because you won't allow yourself to bond with me?" Without an answer Cordy turned back to them. "He won't mate with me. He doesn't think he's worthy of it or something like that." Then turning back to her lover she said, "Give them what they need, Angel."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll leave. You don't really want me anyway. To quote the book, I guess 'You're just not into me'."

There was a moment of silence. Willow thought that Angel was going to change his mind, but all of a sudden he said, "I'm sorry, Cor, but I can't."

Willow saw Cordelia shatter right before her. She watched as a tear fell down the woman's cheek. "I'm sorry too." Then she got up and went towards the stairs, heading towards their bedchamber. Before she got more than a couple steps she turned to Spike and Willow. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of coarse, Cordy" Willow said, then getting out of her chair, and giving Angel a look of disgust, added, "Hold on, I'll help you."

Within five minutes they were out of the mansion with Cordy's silent tears leaving the tracks from her old home and the man she loved.

***

_"You're really a wanker, you know that?" Spike asked taking Angel's attention away from the stairs Cordelia and Willow went up moments before._

_"Shut up, Spike."_

_Spike didn't listen, but continued on. "You're about to lose the woman who truly loves you, just because you don't think you or anyone else is worthy to bond."_

_"You aren't." Angel said. "They're too pure and good to be with us, with demons."_

_"True, but unlike you, I think that if this is what its going to take to keep Willow happy, then it'll be worth it. I'm willing to put my selfishness aside for her, for this stupid prophecy that will probably kill us, and for the possible future we can have together. If she wants to bond, we will. If she wants children, we'll adopt, or I'll snatch some for her. I love her too much for her to want for something and I'm too selfish to have her with me that I'd go to the ends of the earth just to give it to her."_

_"Well, I'm not you."_

_"Obviously."_

Spike thought of the conversation he'd had with Angel that evening as he sat at his desk. He'd dropped Willow and Cordelia off at the house and then gone to work while the latter was getting settled. Willow said that they'd do the 'girl thing', whatever that was, and then she'd see him when he got home, early in the morning.

Taking that as a sign to stay out of the house as long as possible, he went to the club looking for work her could do. He'd just started on his paperwork, when Ronan walked in. "Hello."

"I see that you were sent out of the house as well."

"It was either come here, or sit and watch them watch movies and cry over men. I left."

"Wise decision."

"I thought so." Ronan took a seat "So, what 's on the docket tonight?"

"Not much. I was looking for something to do. Now that you're here, I think we'll just drink our way into tomorrow."

"Capital idea." Ronan smiled. "Can we order up?"

Spike chuckled and picked up the phone and dialled the bar.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Spike here. I want you to send up to Bloody Mary's: One with Cow and the other AB. Also, what do we have on tap tonight?"

"Brains, Guinness, Grolsch, and Palm." The bartender answered.

"A pitcher of Brains and one of Grosch."

"Yes, sir."

Spike hung up and looked at Ronan. "That good?"

"Haven't had Brains in years. I didn't even know that they exported out of the UK." Ronan said.

"I have a contact in Cardiff." Spike replied and looked back at the ledger in front of him.

***

Three days had passed. With a few days left until Willow and Spike returned to England, things were not going well. They still hadn't found the mating ritual ad both Willow and Spike were frustrated. Also, Cordelia was still staying at their place, considering that she and Angel had yet to make up. They'd tried a few times without success. Each time Angel would point out that he wouldn't help Cordelia was reminded that she really didn't want her and left crying.

She'd just returned from their last bout ad Willow was trying to sooth her on the living room couch. "Shh, it's okay, Cordy."

"No it's not. He doesn't want me. I should have known."

"How?"

"I don't know, I just should have!" She used a tissue to dry her eyes.

"Ronan already said that you can stay here when we're gone. You won't have to sleep on the couch anymore, either. You can take Spike and my room."

"Thanks Willow. I don't know what I would do otherwise."

They sat in silence for a while until Willow turned the conversation onto other things. "Have you chosen your courses for the semester?"

"Yeah, I'm taking theatre history, Acting 101, Drama analysis, Old and Middle English and Self defence 103."

"Old and Middle English?" Willow wondered.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of books containing prophecies that Giles sent over. I thought I'd take a crack at translating them. Ronan said it's a little out of his league and Angel is AWOL at the moment, so that doesn't help. I actually want one more course, but I can't decide."

"I could have a look for you, if you'd like."

"Would you?"

"Of coarse." Willow waited as Cordy went upstairs and came down with her laptop.

Turning it on she explained, "I saw a couple that might be interesting: Media ad Management, for example, but I kinda wanted a literature course. I liked English in school, even though I wasn't very good." Cordy logged onto the collage webpage and showed Willow the list. "What do you think?

Willow browsed through clicking on a couple for further _information_, finally landing on Female English Lit. Scanning the list of works, she exclaimed, "This is great! It's got _Pride and Prejudice _by Jane Austen, _Mothers and Daughters _by Eliysabeth Gaskell,_ Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, _Evelina_ by Fanny Burney,_ Jane Eyre_ by Elizabeth Bronte, _Mrs. Dalloway_ by Virginia Woolf, _Mysteries of Udolpho_ by Ann Radcliff, _Fankenstein _by Mary Shelley, _Bridget Jones' Diary_ by Helen Fielding, and Collected poems by Emily Dickenson. These are some of the biggest names in Literature. Spike calls them Female Fodder, but I love them. Especially Elizabeth Gaskell."

"Okay, I'll take this. It looks interesting."

"You'll like _Pride and Prejudice_, Mr. Darcy has a lot of Angel's tendencies." After saying it, Willow realised how big a mistake she'd made. Cordelia seemed to start tearing up. "Oh, Cordy, I'm so sorry."

Luckily the door to the garage opened and Spike walked in. "Oi, luv, what's going on?"

"Cordy and Angel had another fight. He still won't give her the ritual spell."

"He deosn't want me with him forever. That's why he won't mate with me. " Cordy told him, still teary-eyed.

"Bollocks." Spike said.

"It's true. I figured it out. Willow, Ronan, Casey and you will stay young forever and I'll have to disappear in order not to feel my age. I'll be on my own, lonely, ugly, old, wrinkled-"

"Ducks, if you're worried about that and by that time you haven't gotten that lousy rotter to agree to your terms, I'll turn you and we'll have Willow re-ensoul you, all right?"

'Really?!" Cordy said with a smile, then launched herself at Spike, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Spike. Thank you. Thank you!"

"'Sall right, luv."

Cordy released him and with the first smile since her initial row with Angel bega telling them of her plans. " I'm going back to the mansion and getting my green dress. Xander asked me to go with him to his dad's dinner since Anya's sick. Anya said it was okay and to have a good time just that I couldn't have sex with him. As if I would. Eww. After that there's a party at Cappa Pi Delta. I told them I'd stop by. Wanna come, Willow?"

Willow looked over at Spike and declined. "I've got some things to talk to Spike about. Have a good time."

"Kay. See ya tomorrow." Cordy slinked out of the building.

"What's up, luv? We have something to discuss?"

"Why did you tell Cordya that you'd turn her? She's gonna tell Angel and he's going to come for a fight."

"Capital idea, don't you think? I've bee wanting one. I thought if we could chain him for a few days we could get him to change his mind about a couple things."

"Not very safe, Spike."

He shrugged, "I need a spot of violence." Walking towards her he took her hand and pulled her towards him. "Until then, though, I'm in the mood for a spot of wenching." With a quick movement he had her over his shoulder, laughing at her protests while walking up the stairs.

***

It didn't take long for Angel to arrive. Not only did he look mad as hell, he seemed out for blood as well. Spike opened the door as he walked down the path, and was immediately lifted into the air by his sire.

"'Lo, Angelus, What brings you to our humble abode?"

"Shut up, Spike. I'm going to dust you. I've been meaning to do it for about a century now; it's time I got it over and done with." Angel pulled him out of the house and threw him onto the grass. "Turn Cordelia?! Are you out of your mind? What makes you think I'd let you?"

"Don't really care what you think, you ponce. She was crying all over Willow about growing old and having to move away so that she wouldn't see us staying young. What was a supposed to tell her? That her wanker lover doesn't want to mate or turn her, so she's condemned to a life of growing old and wrinkling, while the bastard she loves is going to pick another young thing as soon as she starts looking too old for him? You tell me, Angelus, what should I have told her?"

Both vampires stood across from each other in positions ready to fight, until Angel's stance relaxed and Spike's after his.

"I don't know, Spike. Maybe I should leave. Cordy's better off without me anyway. She's on a date tonight. She told me."

"Look at you, the mighty fallen master. You're a right git, you know that? You could easily be fixing this when instead you're sprouting 'woe is me' balderdash. You're a moron Peaches. She's out with Xander. Anya's sick and Xander thought the cheerleader would feel better if she were out of the house."

"And you're not taking her to England?"

"I won't if you get your bleedin' head out of your arse!"

"And what-" Angel was halted from saying anything further, and Spike watched helplessly as a white aura surrounded his sire and in moments changed him into the furry creature sitting in the grass in front of him. He looked over at the house and saw Willow with her arms stretched out.

"He was starting to irritate me." She said.

"That's fine, luv, I was getting bored myself." Then he leaned down and grabbed the animal by the ears, bringing Angel-bunny into the house. Handing Angel-bunny to Willow they both walked down to the basement where Spike built a make-shift house for his grandsire. Willow placed the bunny inside and then with a giggle went back up.

"Now," Spike said, "you be good. I'll be down with dinner later." He laughed and with one last look went upstairs. The minute he closed the door to the basement he went to look for willow who was arduously studying her magic books.

"A bunny, luv?"

"I'm sorry, Spike. I actually wanted to turn him into something interesting like a pig or a chimp, or even a sheep; but the moment I needed to visualize something all I could think about was a bunny rabbit."

"Luv," Spike halted her ramble, "I'm not condemning your choice of animal, I'm praising it! Do you know how bloody wonderful this is. He'll hate every moment of this, and I meanwhile will be brushing up on my rabbit jokes." With a large smile he then added, "He's going to soddin' kill me later, but I'll enjoy this!"

"We had better keep this from Cordelia, though," she said under her breath, but Spike, who was already thinking up carrot jokes, didn't hear.

***

"Willow, why is Spike talking to a Rabbit in our basement? He's making fun of the poor animal. We might have to get the RSPCA involved."

Willow looked up from her magic book and saw Casey sitting at the table across from her. "It's Angel."

"He named the rabbit, Angel?" She looked confused with a touch of curiosity thrown in.

"No. That's Angel. I accidently turned him into a rabbit."

There was a moment of silence.

"NO WAY!"

"Yeah." Willow said. "I'm trying to see if I can find something to change him back into himself."

"Oh, God, Cordelia's going to freak."

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't tell her." Willow looked scared.

"She's gonna notice the Rabbit and the fact that Angel's missing."

Willow sighed. "You're right. I've really screwed up this time." She brought her hands to her eyes in an attempt to rub away the pain. She stood up and looked at her cousin. "I need a break, maybe a nap."

"Okay." Casey headed for the door. "I'm going to go admire our new pet." Her smile was emphasized by the hop in her step.

*Spike, I have a headache.* Willow said through her channel as she headed to their room.

*You okay, luv*

*Yeah, I just need some rest.*

*I'll be right up. I was just telling Angel another joke*

*Spike, you do realise that when he returns to normal he's going to kill you?*

Yeah, but what fun I'll have had.* He laughed.

Getting into bed she lay down. "Maybe I should ask Roddick." She mentioned to herself as she fell asleep.

Dreaming she found herself back in the library at Sunnydale High.

"Hello Willow." She saw Roddick step out of the shadows.

"Roddick, I turned Angel into a rabbit." She said, despair coloring her voice.

"I know."

"What do I do to change him back?"

"You can't." Came the reply.

"What?!"

"To change him back you need to be bonded to Spike," he paused.

But Willow had already followed his train of thought. "But I can't bond to Spike without Angel's help. Oh, what a mess."

"I suggest you start looking into new avenues."

Willow woke thoroughly depressed. "Cordy's gonna kill me." She said aloud.

"Why?" Cordy's voice came from the door.

Willow closed her eyes thinking about what she should say. "I'm contemplating a fashion disaster." She said.

*Chicken,* She heard Spike's laugh.

*You bet! Cordelia Chase can be really scary.*

"Kill you, probably not, but I may have to cut ties with you," her voice was joking.

"So," Willow said changing topic, "how was your evening?"

"Good. I managed to see some of my parents' friends, without asking them where they are."

"Fun."

"Yeah. There was good food though, which Xander seemed to gouge down."

"Very Xander-ish."

"Yeah, So how was you're night? Any problems?"

"Nope." Willow said a little too quickly. "Angel came to visit, but Spike and I managed to take care of him.

*You're avoiding telling her.* She could hear Spike's voice in her head. Looking back at Cordelia, see saw that her friend had said something.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I asked what Angel did."

"He came over jelous."

"What did you do?" Cordy inquired.

*Yeah, luv, what did you do?* Spike baited her.

"Well," Willow began, "He and Spike fought."

"Oh, God! Is Angel okay?" Cordy shrieked.

"Angel's fine. Well, kind of…"

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

*He's a bloody bunny!* Spike laughingly said.

Willow who was a little overwhelmed wasn't concentrating and in a fit of frustration said: "He's a bloody bunny." Her hands went to her mouth immediately. "Oh, Goddess!"

Cordy was quiet for a moment. "W-What?" She asked softly.

"Um, well, they were fighting, and I didn't know what to do, and before I knew it I'd changed Angel into a bunny rabbit."

"Oh my God! Where is he?!"

"In the basement."

Following Cordy who'd taken off in a sprint for the basement, Willow thought of how she'd tell Cordy the bad news. No, she'd already done that. The news she still had to tell was worse. Cordy didn't know about the catch-22.

"Angel!" Cordelia shrieked when she was him. Willow watched her bend down and pick up her boyfriend and laying him on her chest. "Why is he still like this?"

Willow took a large breath. "The problem is that I'm not strong enough. To change Angel back I need to be bonded to Spike, but to bond with Spike I need Angel's knowledge."

Willow thought Cordelia was going to blow up on her. Taking a step back she waited for the inevitable.

It never came.

She watched her friend hold the bunny out in front of her and look directly in the eyes, "so, this is your fault. You were too stubborn to allow Willow and Spike to mate. I hope you never get changed back."

Angel –bunny squeaked.

"You heard me. Being so selfish is so not cool, Angel. You told me that. Come on, you're coming up to the living room so that I can keep an eye on you." She turned to head up the stairs.

"I'm really sorry, Cordy." Willow said.

"It's okay, Wills. He's learning his lesson."

"Spike's been taunting him."

"Good." At the top of the stairs she turned back to Willow. I was talking to someone at the party about- well that doesn't matter- but it got me thinking, maybe you should do the wiccan ceremony. I know that's only half the deal, but I thought it's better than nothing, right? I'm sure we can find someone to facilitate it."

"Yeah, thanks Cordy."

"No prob. Night Willow."

"G'night."

"Luv," Willow had completely forgotten that Spike was in the same room with her. He moved behind her and enveloped her in his arms. "It's not a bad idea. Can't believe it was the cheerleader who thought of it, but we can do it."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. Find someone and set a date. We'll settle this first, and then we'll look to mating."

"Okay," She smiled. Taking his hand she led him to their bedroom.

***

Having placed Willow behind her computer with renewed energy Spike went in search of his Childe. Ronan was in his office, getting things ready in order to go to work. "Heading out?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I promised to help Faith with a sweep. Then I'll go to the paper's offices and see what's been left for me. You need anything?"

"I was wondering if you'd found something regarding the mating ritual."

"No, but you might want to call Giles. He's got quite a few people looking into the matter."

"Cheers, mate."

"Night Spike." Ronan strolled out the door.

Spike sat down in his childe's chair. If he was anything of a researcher he'd be nosing through the books himself, but years of not doing the work had added up and his brain had gotten lazy. Every now and then he'd read one of the classics again: Byronm de Maupassant, Theroux, Gaskell… that was all well and good, but did not help to fine-tune his researching skills. With a sigh, he picked up the phone and speed-dialled Giles' number.

"Hello?"

"It's Spike."

"Spike! How's Sunnydale?"

"Things are twisted as usual, now that's Willow's better. I was actually calling to find out if there was any news on the mating ritual."

"We're getting closer, we think. Is there something the matter?"

"Willow accidently changed Angel into a rabbit, and w can't change him back until Willow and I have bonded."

There was a moment of silence. "Good God."

"Exactly."

"I had best get more people on the matter."

"Please do."

"You aren't taunting him Spike, are you? Of course you are. What was I thinking?"

Spike smiled. "I was just about to go sing to that 'poor' grandsire of mine. 'Little Peter Rabbit', you know."

"Good Lord."

"Anyway, I'm going to go look for Willow. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Spike, give my regards to everyone."

"Will do, cheers watcher."

Spike walked upstairs and found his redhead in exactly the same position he'd left her in.

"Spike, come here!" He smiled as she bounced up and down in her chair excited. "Look what I've found. She's here in Sunnydale and she facilitates for free. It's only the license that we have to arrange."

"All right."

"I asked her to come for an appointment and she'll be here tomorrow to meet us."

"What time?"

"During the day, so you'll be free."

"Right." He said and leaned down and kissed her neck. Then he picked her up and deposited her on the bed.

The next day a woman who Spike could only describe as a stereotypical witch, walked into their living room. She wore a pointed hat and a black and green dress. Her pantyhose was black and green striped. Looking over at Willow he saw that she had the same thought running through her.

"Hi, I'm Morgan. Don't worry about the clothes, I'll have a normal robe on for your hand fasting. I own a wiccan store near LA that attracts new age dabblers. Now tell me about yourselves."

Spike felt a little out of place, but soon settled down when Willow did most of the talking. "I'm a vampire." He added.

"I know. It's not hard to feel. Willow told me that you're planning on mating as well. Do you already have the mating ritual, would you like to include it?"

"No. It's a delicate matter we're still trying to resolve." Spike said.

"Alright." Spike saw her turn back to Willow, she obviously realized that he was doing this for her and would therefore do it any way she wanted. "Do you have a ritual in mind?"

"Not really," Willow said.

Well, if you want something a little more traditional I can suggest something." Morgan opened her bag and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to them. Spike glanced over it while the witch continued to speak. "This is what wiccans usually do. It starts with the arrival of the guests special acknowledgements, where you can give a few words. Then there's the Attunement, it's a moment of silence and contemplation. Then we cast the circle and say the Elementary Blessing, followed by the sacred union of female-male aspects of divinity. We evoke the God and Goddess into the bride and groom. Then there's the consecration of Rings, the actual handfasting and the blessing. Then there's the marriage pronouncement, sharing of food, and thanksgiving. Then we uncast the circle and the two of you jump a broom"

They were silent while they took everything in. Then Spike spoke up. "How bound are we to this?"

"Well, as long as you have the casting, calling in of the deity, hand fasting, and some sort of jump, you can change as much as you like."

Spike nodded looking down at the list. *What do you think, luv?*

*I think it's a little too Wiccan for a vampire. We'll figure something out.* Then she turned back to Morgan. "When would be a good time to do this?"

"Well, we'll need a waxing moon to be full, so, either the day after tomorrow or next month." Morgan said.

Spike looked at Willow. "Do you think you can get everything arranged by tomorrow?"

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"We're going to do this, and I suppose you want everyone for it. We'll be going back home soon, so why not?" He watched her as she took everything in and then nodded. "Okay."

"Where would you like it to be held?" Morgan asked.

"Here," Spike said.

"Okay." Morgan picked up her agenda and said, "Alright, tomorrow. One hour after sunset."

"That alright, luv?"

"Perfect," Willow replied. Her smile had widened making her look her most beautiful.

The officiator got up. "Then I'll leave you to it. Willow, if you could email me with what you have both decided on for the service tonight, I can make sure I have everything ready. Don't hesitate to call."

"Okay." Willow nodded. Spike stood up and showed Morgan to the door. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow morning." The witch said and then shaking hands with him took her leave.

Spike closed the door and looked back at Willow. "So, tomorrow night, luv." His smile was wide.

"Yeah," her smile matched his. "I'm gonna call Xander. Anya might have some ideas too! Oh, and Giles, can't forget him. Oh, and a dress! Cordy!" She yelled running towards the stairs. On the first step she stopped, ran back and kissed him. "I love you, Spike. Thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome, Willow." He said and watched her run up the stairs looking for Cordelia, smiling at her enthusiasm.

***

Willow knocked on the cheerleader's bedroom door and walked in. Cordelia was coming out of the bathroom with a wet Angel-bunny in her hands. "He smelled," she said.

Willow looked at Angel who seemed cold and miserable. "Um… oh, I need you to go shopping with me."

"Sure!" Cordy said. "What for?"

"Spike and I are getting handfasted tomorrow."

"Oh my god, Willow! That's great!" Cordy said as she put Angel on the bed. "Let me get some shoes and a purse and we can go. By the way, what's Spike doing?"

"Hold on," Willow said, "I'll ask." _Spike, what are you doing?_

_Watching telly, luv. I'm gonna go to Red's just as soon as the sun has set, invite the slayer and the boys to the handfasting. I was thinking we'd have an afterparty there._

_Perfect._ She replied. She told Cordy of Spike's plans and then was shocked when she said:

"Good. He can take Angel with him. I think they need to spend some time with each other."

"Oh, goodness, Cordelia, Spike will drive him mad."

"That's the plan." Getting her bag and shoes she picked up the petrified rabbit headed out the door. They dumped Angel-bunny with an amused Spike and went to the garage for cordy's car.

After going to what seemed like every bridal shop in town, Willow finally found what she was looking for. She'd found something in dark powder blue, which went well with her complexion. And while it was a bridal dress, it did have a wiccan feel to it. She especially liked the sleeves.

Cordelia said she looked like a faerie and that the way the dress fell over her hips would have Spike wishing to see more. And even though such thoughts were usually the primary reason Willow bought clothing, this dress was for her. It embodied her in a way nothing else had. She'd wear something more seductive for the mating ceremony. The hand fasting was all about the goddess' marriage being recreated in her's for the world (or at least her friends) to see. Something a little more earthy and feminine was called for.

She paid for the dress and they headed to the mall in search of the lingerie and shoes. 3 hours later they were home putting everything away.

That evening, while Spike was still at the club, Willow began her research into handfastings. She soon found something that spoke to her more than the rest. If it only weren't for that one section she didn't think she could handle.

_I'm a little too shy for that, _she thought.

_For what?_ Spike asked.

_I found a ceremony I quite like, only we'll have to perform The Great Right._

_What's that, luv?_

_We'll have to pretend to do it._

_Do what?_

_You know, __**it.**_

_Have sex?_

_Yes. _Willow was blushing.

_What's the problem with that?_ Spike asked.

_Spike! Xander's going to be there! And Ronan!_

_Well, luv, it's up to you. Why don't you call Morgan about it otherwise?_

_Good idea. Thanks Spike._

_Welcome, I'll be home soon._

_Okay._

By the time Spike had come home Willow had finished talking to Morgan, who had agreed to the handfasting she'd chosen and promised to find an available priest.

Spike and Willow went through the ritual together, with Willow explaining things to Spike along the way. In the end it was the declaration and a PG rated version of The Great Right, that was agreed on, though Spike had wanted to do the real thing. However, with the incentive of new lingerie he was willing to give it up.

***

The next day turned into a hectic rush for everyone except Spike, it seemed. He'd met with Morgan briefly and made sure that Ronan wouldn't forget the rings. He hadn't seen Willow all day and she'd closed their channel, taking contact between the bride and groom very seriously. She and Casey had even slept in Casey's room, leaving the two vampires to fend for themselves.

By the time dusk hit, Spike was anxious to get the ceremony started.

Standing in his appointed place he tried to get the Cara Burana out of his head, as if forboding, a choir began to sing in his head. Then when he thought his head would explode, Willow exited the house on Xander's arm. The music on the background was 'Eine Kleine Nachtmuziek' by Mozart, a piece Willow knew Giles liked, and therefore had it played representing her mentor, who couldn't be present.

She was a vision in blue. In all her tansformations she'd never been more beautiful. Flashes of her went through his head: When he met her for the first time, when Angelus had brought her to factory paralyzed, when he'd returned to Sunnydale to find her, during the ball in Amsterdam, in her Christmas dress, comatose after the accident, and finally the woman in front of him.

It was karma. Kismet- whatever you want to call it. He was meant to be here with her. _Cara Burana go to hell,_ he thought, '_there's nothing stopping my marriage to Willow. I've waited over a century for her._

When she reached him, he took her from Xander with a smile and kissed her hands. "I love you."

Her smile brightened. "Love you too. Until we're both dust."

They turned to Morgan and listened as she began to speak.

***

The garden was lit up with candles and in the center was an outlined circle, decorated altar, flowers, a cauldron filled with flowers and placed with the ritual candle pointing out the east. The bride and groom waited outside the circle while the priest and priestess conducting the opening ritual, calling forth the god and goddess and invoking the elements. Then, turning they invited Spike and Willow in with a kiss.

"Who comes to be joined together in the presence of the Goddess?" The priest began, "What is thy name, O Man?"

"William Stuart Torford."

"Who comes to be joined together in the presence of the God? What is they name, O Woman?"

"Willow Ann Torford."

"William and Willow," The priestess continued, "we greet you with joy. Unity is balance, and balance is unity. Hear then and understand." She picked up the wand. "The wand that I hold is the symbol of Air. Know and remember that this is the element of Life, of intelligence, of the inspiration which moves us onwards. By this wand of Air, we bring to your handfasting the power of Mind."

The priest who then picked up the sword said; "The sword that I hold is the symbol of Fire. Know and remember that this is the energy of Light, of energy, of the vigour which runs through our veins. By this Fire, we bring to your handfasting the power of Will."

The priestess took over again, picking up the chalice, "The chalice that I hold is the symbol of Water. Know and remember that this is the element of love, of growth, of the fruitfulness of the Great Mother. By the chalice of Water, we bring to your handfasting the power of desire."

And finally the Priest took the pentacle. "The Pentacle that I hold is the symbol of Earth. Know and remember that this is the element of Law, of endurance, of the understanding which cannot be shaken. By this pentacle of Earth, we bring to your handfasting the power of the Steadfast."

This finished, the Priest and Priestess began the Charge. A reaffirmation of the faith, followed by the priest saying: "Golden Aphrodite cometh not as a virgin, the victim, but as the Awakener, the Desirous One. As outer space she calls, and the All-Father commences the courtship. She awakened Him to desire, and the worlds are created. How powerful is she, golden Aphrodite, the awakener of manhood."

The Priestess then added: "But all these things are one thing. All the goddesses are one goddess, and we call her Athena, the All-Woman, in whose nature all natural things are found; virgin and desirous by turn; giver of life and bringer-in of death. She is the cause of all creation, for she awakened the desire of the All-Father, and for her sake He created. O daughter of Athena, adore the goddess, and in her name give the call that awakens and rejoices. So shalt thou be blessed of the Goddess, and live with a fruitful life. Let the Bride show forth the Goddess to him who loves her. Let her assume the crown of the underworld. Let her arise with all glorious and golden from the sea of the primordial and call unto him to come forth, to come to her. Let her do these things in the name of the Goddess, and she shall be even as the Goddess unto him; for the Goddess will speak through her. She shall be crowned Persephone, golden as Aphrodite, and strong as Athena."

Then the Priest stated, "Repeat after me: By the moon and stars, by light and dark, by blood and flesh, and in the name of the goddess, I Willow Ann Torford, take thee, William Stuart Torford, to my hand, my heart and spirit, at the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. Nor shall death part us; for in the fullness of time I will be born again for you."

The bride repeated the words, taking her groom's hand in her own.

The Priestess looked to the groom and said: Repeat after me: By the moon and stars, by light and dark, by blood and flesh, I William Stuart Torford, take thee Willow Ann Torford, to my hand, my blood, and spirit, at the setting of the sun and the rising of the stars. Dust will not part us."

The groom, still looking at his bride repeated the words, holding her hands more firmly in his own.

Then his kin came forward with rings, which they exchanged.

The Priest looked to those surrounding the circle, "Let the sun and the moon and the stars, and these our brothers and sisters, bear witness; that William and Willow have been joined together in the sight of the God and Goddess. And may the God and Goddess bless them, as we do ourselves. So mote it be!"

The entire group echoed his last words, at which point a broomstick was put down on the floor so that the wedded couple could jump over it. Then the groom grabbed his bride to him, encircling her in his arms and claimed her lips in a powerful kiss, meant to symbolize the Great Right.

***

Everyone had left for Fiery Red. Even Ronan and Casey had gone to spend the night at the mansion. Willow and Spike were still in the garden dancing to the music of the night.

"We're supposed to go the party, Spike." Willow whispered into his chest as her cheek rested against it.

"Told Ronan we wouldn't be coming. The party's for the rest of 'em. Right now all I want is you. The neighbours had put some music on and it started spilling into the garden.

Stars shining bright you

****** whispers I love

Birds singing in a sycamore tree

Dream a little dream of me.

Say nighty-night and kiss me

Just hold me tight and tell me

You miss me

While I'm alone blue as can be

Dream a little dream of me.

Stars fading but I linger on to you

Still waiting your kiss

I'm longing to linger till dawn dear

Just saying this:

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you

Sweet dreams that leave your worries far behind you

Dream a little dream of me.

"Do you dream of me, Spike?"

"Luv, I dream with you, which are the greatest dreams in the world."

She felt him pull her tighter. "Do you know how content I feel right now?"

"As I do, luv. If you'd told me those few days in the factory that I'd marry you, and that I'd have a slayer at my handfasting, I'd have looked at you thinking you'd had a lost screw. Now, I can't think of anything more normal."

"Yes, well, if you'd told me I'd be handfasted and then mated the vampire William the Bloody, part of the sourage of Europe, I'd have told you that you'd been drinking bad blood, or that you'd bleached your hair one too many times. Thank you for giving this to me, William."

"I'll give you everything, Willow. All you need is to ask." Leaning down he kissed her.

"Come husband." Willow said, "Let's to bed." Then pulling his hand she led him indoors.

END


End file.
